


A Promise In Death

by Chronically_Stupid



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (Especially Malos), Aegis Swap (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Angst, Blushing idiots, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malos deserved better, Malos is a huge softie, Nia can't help but tease them, Rare Pairings, Rex is dumb, bare with me, but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronically_Stupid/pseuds/Chronically_Stupid
Summary: My first work on the archive!!! Please be nice :3------------------------------------------A black ship rising out of the water.Lysaats racing towards him.A crest he's seen before.A purple jewel inlaid in the chest of a man.Cold from his chest.Is this death?"Not if I can help it kid."-------------------------------------An Aegis Swap au! not many write about this topic but I think it'll be really fun to explore how the world changes through this concept. (Also Malos deserved better. Especially with his final line in the game. Fight me)
Relationships: Metsu | Malos & Rex, Metsu | Malos/Rex
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. All Legends Must Begin Somewhere

"Suit checks out. Grappling hook in working order. Crane in position. All right, Gramps, I'll see you in a second." Rex grabbed the crane's line and lowered it down, into the cloud sea. He sealed his helmet and took a deep breath, feeling the cloud sea envelop him in its cold embrace. He shivered and looked up, seeing Gramp's shadow above him. Rex braced himself as the crane came to a stop. His headlamp flickered on, illuminating the darkness under him. He dove down, searching for the cargo that fell off of  _ El Salvador _ , a trade ship coming from Gormott.

He swam the perimeter of the area quickly, watching the fish dart away from him into the wreckage of the ship. If this went well he might be able to salvage a few rumble ports. Maybe even a photonic coil if he was incredibly lucky. A glint of light coming from the rocks caught his eye, and he grinned as he headed in that direction, feet kicking up dust as he pushed off. 

'Score' he thought as the crate he had seen came into view. Rex withdrew the ether float he attached to his belt, planting it on the side of the metal box. After engaging the magnetic lock, e watched it rise, quickly swimming up to hitch a ride on it. As they approached the crane,he attached it to the hook. Stepping onto the base, he pressed the rise button and watched the sunlight come closer.

He stepped off the crane and watched the crate drop in front of him, rattling loudly. His ears perked up and his face twisted into a smile. He walked next to the small hut on Gramp’s back and grabbed the crowbar leaning against the boxes. "Sounds like a good haul Gramps. What do you think is in there? Helix Tubes? We'll be able to turn a good profit off of this, that's for sure." Rex began to pry open the crate.

Azurda, known to Rex as Gramps, shook his large head. "Now don't count your eggs before they hatch, Rex." A loud crack cut through the air as the lid of the crate split open, exposing a King Crustip waiting inside. Rex, having dodged back as the creature rushed forward, smirked and ran into his hut, grabbing the broadsword made of scrap welded together leaning on the wall. "Or in this case," Gramps continued," Crustips."

Rex rolled his eyes, charging into battle with a shout.

_______________________________________________________

The roasting crustip meat smelled great. Rex picked up the claw positioned over the open fire of his makeshift stove, biting into it harshly. He fanned his mouth rapidly immediately afterward. "Hot, hot, hot. Bad idea."

He swallowed with a sigh, glancing at the meager payload the crate gave him. Only a few dark gray springs survived the wrath of the cloud sea and its inhabitants.

He finished his lunch and stood up with a sigh. "C’mon Gramps, fancy a swim to the Argentum Trade Guild?"

Gramps put up a meager, playful protest before setting sail.

_______________________________________________________

  
  


Rex stared in awe at the black ship in the port, having run past Kirkham as quickly as they landed with a promise to pay him later. “It's huge, and it’s not even a titan ship."

He turned away, setting his gaze towards his goal in Argentum. He walked in, ready to start trading.

_______________________________________________________

  
  


"What? That's it?!" Rex exclaimed, staring at Melolo's beady eyes.

Melolo ran the Central Exchange. Rex held much respect for her, being able to deal with salvagers with attitudes worse than the sea during a storm sometimes. Right now though, he was wondering how far he could punt a Nopon.

"Is life, meh! This still more than I give to non-friend!" Melolo fired back. "If you bring military supplies, then you get much better price! Ceasefire between Mor Ardain and Uraya not keep for too much longer, methinks. So weaponry is hot item!" Melolo glanced at a few Ardanian soldiers lingering near the crates at the back of the building.

Rex grimaced as he thought about a war sprouting up between the two nations.

"Well? What friend think? I make it worth your while!" Rex glared at Melolo and shook his head. "I told you before. I stay away from that sorta thing. I don’t wanna make money over the bodies of people"

Melolo looked down disapprovingly. "Oh, is shame! Rex good salvager, could be good way to earn pretty penny! Waste of talent, if you ask me! Anyhoo, where were we!" Melolo’s head snapped up suddenly, startling the teen.

Rex debated with himself for a second, then sighed. "I'll take your offer. 200 now, and you know what to do with the rest of it."

"Okie-doodles. Sending monies to Corinne of Fonsett Village. Is right?"

"Yeah."

"Is beautiful thing! Sending money home at such young age. I touched! Wish my own dum-dum littlepon did same!"

Rex chuckled. "It's 'cos Gramps doesn't charge rent, hehe. All right. I'm counting on ya." He walks away from the exchange.

"Roger! Pleasure doing business!" Melolo shouted as he left the booth. 

He pocketed his 200G and headed towards the shops. Before getting there though, he spotted Pupunin, Chairman Bana's assistant, flanked by two tall, muscular guys, most likely bodyguards, approaching him.

"Hello, Rex!" Pupunin greeted.

"Pupunin!" He smiled back. "Been a while!"

"Rex looking high spirits! Ah, no, how say...Yes, peppy!" Pupunin says with a friendly smile.

"Been worse! So, you got something for me? New job maybe?" Rex asked curiously.

"Something like that. Ah, by the way... Rex come from Fonsett Village in Leftherian Archipelago, yes?" Pupunin asked out of nowhere.

Rex furrowed his brows. "Yeah, that's right. Why d'you ask? Is something wrong?" Rex wondered, confusion and worry clear in his tone.

"You should go straight to boardroom of Chairman!" Pupunin exclaimed urgently.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rex demanded.

"Chairman Bana ask for Rex by name!"

"The Chairman? For me?!" Rex was incredulous. Bana was rich, powerful, and the leader of all of the Argentum Trade Guild. To be summoned by him, no less by name, was something many salvagers dreamed of.

Pupunin gave no further explanation. "What you waiting for? Chop, chop! You go see Chairman Bana now!"

Rex was shocked, but nonetheless, started walking towards the Chairman's office.

_______________________________________________________

He knocked one, twice on the door before entering the Chairman’s office.

Bana was a big nopon, easily towering over all the others Rex had seen on his trip inside. He was covered in jewels and had a hard look in his eyes. The deep turquoise of his fur often came as a surprise, due to most nopon being yellow or brown.

"Thank you for accepting summons!" Bana spoke with a heavy accent. " I Bana, Chairman of Argentum Trade Guild." As if Rex didn't know who he was.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance..." He looked around, noting the two half-naked girls to his left and right.

Bana sized him up, like some kind of predator eyeing his prey before going in for the kill. "Me hear from Pupunin that friend is salvager of some renown." Bana spoke, rolling the  _ r _ in renown. Rex didn't even know people spoke of him. "That being case, I have teensy weensy thing to ask of Rex!"

"A request straight from the chairman?!" Rex spoke in awe.

"Reward is 100,000 gold."

Rex's mind screeched to a halt. "A hundred thousand?!" he yelled in shock. That much money could make sure everyone in Fonsett could eat well for a month. It would also help his worn down gear a lot.

"Friend hear right! Actually, that just the advance." Bana spoke as if he didn't just kill Rex with the first number. "Another 100,000 provided upon completing job."

"200,000 gold in total...? I-I must be dreaming..." Rex pinched himself hard. Nope, he was still in the world of the waking. This was all real.

"I'll do it. I hereby swear to use every skill I possess to ensure this job is successful! I promise I won't let you down!" He added a nervous laugh at the end, hoping to disguise his eagerness. 200,000 gold was no small number. He couldn't afford to let this opportunity slip through his fingers, and he didn’t want the Chairman to think he was too inexperienced or immature for the task.

"You agree without even hearing details of job?" Bana asked him, raising a bushy blue brow.

"O-oh, right..." Rex stammered out , remembering he didn't know what he'd have to do"Um...What kind of job is it?"

"...You really have skills for this?" The doubt in Bana’s voice was clear, and Rex flushed, wishing he could pull a better poker face. 

"Of course I'll be fine!" Rex assured the chairman. No way is he not going to be fine for that much money.

"Meh, if you say," Bana says dismissively. "Here, crew will explain the task. Bring them in." Bana ordered.

The doors opened and in walked 5 figures, one curiously close to the ground. They stood in front of him. ‘Drivers...? And...Blades?! What kind of job is this?’ Rex wondered. 

The person in front was a girl, wearing a yellow jumpsuit with silver and brown accents all over. Her ears were easily identifiable as those of a Gormotti. At her side was a large tiger. The blue core crystal on its chest and its armor shone brightly and clinked as it walked. Now that he looked closer, he could see the twin rings typical of a beast type blade at the girl's side. A driver and blade pair.

Across from her came a beautiful girl. Her outfit was very revealing, exposing a lot of her skin. Her hair was the same fiery red as her outfit and her eyes shone a gentle red. She was flanked by a large bipedal lizard; another blade. He looked for their weapon and spotted what looked to be a sword on its driver's hip.

Lastly, a silver-clad male stood in the middle. His form-fitting armor left nothing to the imagination. He had on a mask that covered the upper half of his face, ending in two horns peeking out of his, once again, silver hair. He held a weapon but curiously, had no blade. Rex shrugged. After all, he does the same thing, although you’d expect someone traveling with drivers to be one themselves.

‘Whoa! They look so cool!’ Rex admired the group.

The silver-clad male ended his staring by speaking. "So... There's something that we want to haul up. There were some current shifts. It showed up in an uncharted area. But it's a long way down" he said, emphasizing the  _ o _ in long.

Rex grinned. "Nice... I like a good challenge!"

Bana suddenly spoke up. "Bana offered to assemble team of veterans for this job.But this crew very picky. They want small elite team, and only from Leftheria."

"That when Bana have stroke of genius!"the chairman boasted. "Should hire Rex."

"Hah-ha! You made the right choice!" Rex answered with a grin.

Laughter bubbles from behind him. The Gormotti girl was chuckling at him. "A child salvager?" shemocked . "Jin, don't tell me we're gonna have to hire some babysitters for this outing too.”

Rex glared at her. "What the hell? You look as much like a kid as I do, lady!"

"At least I wouldn't wet myself at the promise of a measly hundred grand!" She continued to taunt.

Rex started forwards. "What are you trying to say?!" he asked angrily.

He stumbled back as the tiger started towards him, mildly terrified of the blade in front of him.

The tiger cleared its throat and began speaking. "Rex, was it? I implore you to excuse my lady's discourtesy." It apologized.

"Dromarch!" the girl snapped "What have I told you about speaking for me? Shut your-"

"Nia, let it go", came the soft voice of the girl in red. "Though, I agree that I am also worried about his abilities to fend for himself."

Rex scoffed. "I can take care of myse-"

The girl lunged towards Rex, holding out her blade's weapon. He dodged away from the blade, drawing his sword and striking at her, only to be blocked by the glowing blue sword she swung at his head. They continued this back an forth for a while with Bana’s panicked noises coming through with every clash of swords. She pushed him away and he matched her curious, slightly bored gaze with a glare. 

"What's your problem lady?"

The Gormotti, Nia, spoke again. "Pyra, what good is the kid if he's dead."

"I was simply trying to ease our concerns. Seems he can handle himself. Besides, I wasn't aiming to kill him. At most, it would cause a scratch if my hits connected." She turned back to Rex. "However, you don't seem to be a driver. Where did you learn those arts?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Gramps showed me a thing or two." Rex replied. "Even when I was little, that was his idea of playtime."

Pyra gave a little smile. "You've got skill, I'll give you that. Guts, too."

She put away her weapon and started to walk off, the lizard blade and Jin following. Nia and Dromarch followed soon after.

"Meh-meh-meh!" Bana suddenly spoke. "Friends are such rowdy bunch!"

The nopon reached under his desk, dropping a sack that rattled when it hit the hard surface. "Here is advance. Use to buy what gear you need, then go to dock on starboard! Bana has arranged excellent vessel for you there."

Rex stashed the the gold in his pocket, the heavy sack barely fitting, and nodded. "You got it!"

Rex walked outside, heading back to Gramps, questioning what he got himself into.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Black Ship and Green Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship rising out of the water, a purple crystal, death. Someone get this kid a psychiatrist or at least an inkling of whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry please don't kill me. Corona school SUCKS so much and I've had so many assignments piled on. I tried to find time to write this so here's a longer chapter than I was planning to make up for it! (Hopefully). 
> 
> If you want an update feel free to yell at me on twitter @Homogenome or Instagram @literally_a_useless_rock. If you tell me to work on an update I will most likely drop everything to start on it. Please bother me I need the motivation. :') Like, please

"And that about covers it." Rex finished. "All right, I'll see you later! Should be back in a day or two. Take it easy, Gramps!" Rex watched at the titan's face twitched as he looked down on him, finished processing the information Rex just dumped on him. 'Uh-oh' came the unhelpful thought, 'Here comes the scolding.'

"That does not "about cover it" in the slightest!" Came the titan's voice, as if responding to his thoughts. Rex recoiled slightly. "Why would you take a job you know nothing about?" Gramps continued. "You don't even know who your employer is!" The titan raised some excellent points. And that was without mentioning the fact they tried to cut his head off.

"This came straight from the Chairman, remember?" Rex reminded Gramps. "What more do you need? Anyway, I'm off. You can take a nap while you wait!" he finished, running off quickly.

"H-hey! Come back here, will you?! Rex!" Gramps' voice came from behind him. He continued to run, ignoring Gramps. He would get hell for this later.

'Now that I've got Gramp's permission, just about...I'd better start making preparations for this mission. A hundred grand to spend...that sure is an exciting prospect! I could buy a whole new cutting-edge salvaging suit...' he thought to himself, practically foaming at the mouth. 

Rex cut himself off suddenly, guilt settling in his gut. 'But no, I can't splurge this all at once. The folks back home need this money more than I do. I'll hold off on making any big purchases, and just head to Shynini's Accessories.' he thought, thinking back to the Abyss Vest he saw before. 'Always best to be prepared for anything! I might end up fighting a Crustip like on my last salvage.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rex felt at his salvager uniform, feeling the Abyss Vest underneath his shirt. It was expensive but it was worth it if it meant he would be safer on the job. He had already sent the rest of the money away to Fonsett. Rex wished he could see the look on Auntie's face when it arrived. 

He headed towards the Goldmouth Exit Dock, waving to Razzlydazzly as he passed by the nopon. 

Rex stared up at the large ship docked at the side of the guild. "Wheeling out the Maelstrom for this? Bana sure has deep pockets..." he said to himself.

"Gawking at a boat?" came an annoyingly familiar voice, "What are you, twelve?" Nia took a small pause. "Wait, maybe you are twelve."

Rex turned around, facing the gormotti girl and her blade. "What's my age got to do with anything?" he asked, "I can tell an awesome feat of engineering when I see one!"

Nia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't close your mouth soon, you're gonna swallow a fly."

Rex backed down, looking down. "What's her problem?" he said lowly, so she wouldn't hear, "We're nearly the same age."

Rex's eyes trailed down to where he knew the anchor line was. "Also, you might want to watch where you stand, otherwise when we cast off..." he trailed off, eyes flicking back up to stare into hers. "That rope'll take your leg clean off."

Nia startled backyards slightly with a small cry. Rex smiled at her. "Gotcha."

"Why, you little-!"

"Now look who's mouth's hanging open" he retorted mockingly.

His eyes flickered past the girl he was fighting to see Pyra and her blade standing with Jin, an delicate, amused smile on her face. She caught his eye and smiled a little wider. 

Rex's attention was drawn off of her by Mason, another salvager that will be joining the mission. "Rex" he started, "We're heading out. There's no one seeing you off, right?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "You got night watch. Till then, rest up inside."

"aye-aye," Rex responded. He gave Nia a mocking wave and headed inside the Maelstrom and setting straight for the quarters.

_____________________________________________________________________________

He woke up to knocking, and blearily got up, setting his junk sword on his waist. He scrambled up to the door, getting used to the swaying. Rex followed the salvager at his door to the rendezvous point.

With the arrival of Rex, the chief nodded to confirm everyone was present.

He clapped to get everyone's attention and started the briefing. 

"Your target is located inside a shipwreck 450 peds straight down. Searching the wreck while submerged is too high-risk for our tastes, so..." He brought out a heavy-looking contraption, showing it off to the group. "We'll be using floatation devices and cranes to lift the hull first. Next, you'll split into teams and explore the interior. Once the target is found, retrieval can commence. If that's clear, let's begin attaching the floats. Get into position!" he finished, waving everyone off. 

Rex turned to walk away, stopping suddenly when he hears Nia. "We're paying you lowlifes a lot, so don't screw it up!" 

Rex turns back around to leave. "You smug so-and-so..."

He took the moment right before he dove to flip her the bird, enjoying the squawk she let out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The ship was much bigger when he was on top, Rex decided, having boarded the huge vessel when it surfaced.

"Excellent work!" Nia said, walking up to him. "You're not half bad, you know that?"

"I do this for a living, remember?" he replied.

He looked over at the captain, who had stepped up towards the entrance. "All teams, proceed inside when ready!"

Pyra let out a small breath, face determined. "All right then. Let's get moving inside."

The group of drivers started walking forwards when Pyra suddenly turned around. "You too Rex. We need you with us."

"Me?" He asked.

"You're gonna drag the kid along? Seriously?!" Nia asked disbelievingly. They offered no answer, turning again. Nia let out a small grunt. "Well? Don't just stand there! You've got your orders, haven't you?" They started following Pyra and Jin towards the door. 

Rex heard the scraping before the door flew open. He jumped backward, the flying steel plate having slammed through where he was just standing, going over the rail. He turned back to see a giant Lysaat King staring angrily. He watched it let out one roar before Pyra rushed forward, cutting it quickly and blowing the two halves off the side of the ship. 

'Woah'

_____________________________________________________________________________

During the 'exploration', Rex felt more like an errand boy than an explorer. He inserted the ether cylinder into the ether fuel chamber, giving power to the small console in the center of the room. 

Pyra fiddled with the buttons and approached the door. It slid open and she walked inside. Rex and the others followed behind. He froze at seeing the Aligo sitting in the room. It charged towards Rex and he closed his eyes. Jin and Pyra made noises from beside him and something wet hit his stomach. He looked at the beheaded beast in front of him and the nose digging itself into his abdomen. He would forever deny the noise that left him.

With awe, he looked over to the two drivers. Pyra turned and gave him a gentle shove forward. 

Pyra kept pushing him forwards and shared a look with Jin. He nodded. 

Rex looked at the weird mark on the door. "What now?"

"Open it. It's called Addam's crest. It'll only open for a Leftherian." Pyra explained. Rex looked at her smiling face skeptically and reached forward toward the crest, ignoring the pang of familiarity at the name.

The crest glowed a soft blue and opened up, revealing another hallway behind it. 

Rex walked through, not looking back as Pyra stopped Nia from walking after him, pointing at the green sparks behind Rex silently. Nia's eyes grew wide and she nodded. Rex touched the other door's crest and it opened too.

Inside he saw a large chamber with what looked like a glass coffin. A sword rested in front of the coffin.

Inside the coffin was a man wearing what looked to be black armor. It gleamed in the light and looked beautifully made. As far as Rex could tell, it fits him perfectly. His hair was a deep black, sweeping up into a point that made it seem almost regal. His skin was a fair color with no discernible blemishes. Eyelashes framed his closed eyes and his lips were a pale color, pulled into a small, almost imperceptible, smile.

Rex's eyes drifted downwards towards the sword embedded in the rock in front of the coffin. It was noticeably asymmetrical. The blade appeared to be split into two, with a jagged seam in between the two parts. Among the larger piece, there were golden flame accents, contrasting against the black to the blade. Small diamond shapes sat in between the teeth of the seam. Farther down, some pieces stuck out from the sword. The one sitting on top and the larger of the two was black and kept to the flame design. The other was silver and ended at a point near the hilt. On the smaller half, the flame design was smaller than on the other half, along with three accents framing the seam. There appeared to be four wing-like contraptions folded against the sword towards the tip of the blade. Settled under the hilt was a circular shape, in which was a framed crystal, pulsing with soft violet light.

Rex continued forward towards the sword, his legs pulling him forward. He could hear voices yelling at him from a distance. Rex reached out and brushed the gem. As soon as he made contact, it let out small purple particles. He felt something slot into place and everything was right for a second.

Everything was wrong. What's wrong with his chest? Why can't he breathe in? It's getting cold. He let out a small exhale and looked down to see Pyra's blade sticking out of his chest where his heart was. "It's an act of mercy," she whispered in his ear.

Jin came forward and shattered the coffin and sword in one swipe. 

Rex's vision went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rex opened his eyes to soft grass next to his face. He felt the gentle breeze rustle the grass near him and sat up, looking at a vast field with a hill. He looked at the hill, noting its lone tree and the way the branches shook lightly. A man was leaning against it with his eyes closed.

He jogged towards the tree, feeling drawn to it in a way that just felt natural. As he reached the peak, he felt the air leave his lungs at the beauty of the landscape before him. Lush greenery, a small town, and land as far as the eye could see. Rex felt a gasp slip its way out of his mouth, startled at the beauty.

"This is Elysium."

Rex turned around, startled, looking at the man who had suddenly spoken. He seemed familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" he asked, "and did you just say this was Elysium?" Rex couldn't believe it. It was real.

The man nodded. "My name is Malos. This isn't exactly Elysium. More like something I brought up from my memories." 

He turned to Rex suddenly. "You're here because of me. I need your help. I need to get back here. Back to Elysium. But you can't do it as you are now." Malos's face twisted with a scowl, ruining the peaceful look he had moments ago. Rex found himself mourning the loss of that peace in the man's eyes. "You're seconds away from death. You were stabbed in the heart by Mythra once you touched my sword."

Rex's stomach plummeted as he suddenly remembered. The discovery of the man, Malos, on that ship. The core crystal that felt cold when he touched it. The empty feeling in his chest and Pyra's sword. 

He choked back a sob as his mind buzzed.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time to play around Rex. To put it short again, I can bring you back to life if you help me."

Rex looked at him incredulously. "Really?! Yes! Yes, absolutely!"

Malos's scowl lightened. "Are you sure Rex? It won't be easy helping me get there. You'll face much hardship." 

Rex stared into Malos's steely grey eyes. "I have to go back. I have to take care of my village. I need to return to Gramps. I-I have to bring everyone else to Elysium. That way we can all be happy."

Malos's face didn't move for a second before cracking into a smile with a chuckle. "Just like him aren't you?" Malos cut him off before he could ask him what he meant. "Place your hand on my chest, where my core crystal is."

Rex looked down, seeing the violet gem thrum with power. The crystal was beautiful. A work of art.

Rex followed the other's instructions. He laid his finger's on the Malos's core crystal. The violet light spilled forward converging on his chest. Surprise colored Malos's face before a soft smile took over his features. "So that's where you've been hiding." 

"Welcome back to the living realm kid. You are now the driver of an Aegis."

** Interface connected. Power surge detected. Reboot commencing. Progress: 0.2% **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that! In case you skipped over the beginning notes, here are my socials for you to yell at me!
> 
> twitter @Homogenome 
> 
> Instagram @literally_a_useless_rock
> 
> As always please leave a comment with any ideas you have and anything i could do better. Love You all! See you next time!


	3. Fight On a Ship and a Not-Dead Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know you all really want to kill me but please abstain from the pitchforks and torches! I took a break because I didn't know where I wanted this story to go. I had HORRID writer's block and didn't really see a future for this fic. Thanks to my friends I managed to find a future for this fic and am very sure of where its gonna go. Expect more regular updates! At LEAST 1 every week and a half. Thank you for remaining so patient. 
> 
> I will ask you to go back a reread the other 2 chapters if you haven't. I updated them to include more information about the story and where this is gonna go. And yes, while I'm very obvious about some things, what I have planned is very much not. 
> 
> Have fun! I look forward to hearing your thoughts about how I'm doing.

Malos was sure that it wasn't supposed to go like this. Or, at least feel like this. He'd known what it felt like to have a bond before. Hell, he'd had two. And even if they were years ago, there's no way it felt like this. It was too seamless, too perfect.

'That's not important now, though.' Malos could feel the vessel he was sealed in being jostled and unleashed his power, forcing it to leak into the seal. The dark ether ate away at the intricate bindings.

Pyra's breath shuddered in warning; she quickly leaped away from the coffin, letting it fall to the ground. Her blade following in her example. It exploded, and a pillar of dark ether rose. It dissipated quickly, depositing a figure at the zenith of the control tower. The darkness dissipated, leaving behind the Aegis, Malos. 

Pyra's eyes widened and quickly shifted to the ground underneath him as another ether disturbance built up. As if on cue, the ground split open, exposing another pillar of dark ether. In the ship's deck was a gaping hole. Black ether continuously ate at the hole, the black inky substance intent on consuming the rest of the vessel.

"Stabbing a man in the back is pretty lowly, you sadist." came the voice of a dead man.

Jin moved his hand for his Nodachi, only to stop at the sight of Pyra's sharp look. He stepped back as she stepped up, Sever's sword tonfa glowing in her hand. Rex charged forward, clashing against Pyra's blade with his own. 

"Oh, Rex, what have you done? If you had just stayed down, you would've been at peace." Pyra's soft voice filled in the cracks between clashes. Rex could see Malos dodging Sever's claws out of the corner of his eye and pushed harder against Pyra. "Who said I wanted your brand of peace, you monster."

Pyra lept away quickly, causing Rex to fall forwards without her support. She launched two blades of wind ether energy at Rex when she was in the air. Malos was quick to project an ether shield in front of the salvager, however. He hid his shock at how easy it was.

Rex stood up quickly, nodding his thanks at the blade. Malos nodded back; they ran forward towards the redhead, finding themselves in another clash with her sword tonfa and Sever's sharp claws.

Pyra's hands pulsed with fire ether, and Malos drew Rex back as she fired it at his driver's face. "Mythra. Good to see you haven't lost the ruthlessness you had. Honestly, trying to burn his sweet innocent face is a little too much for the Lightbringer. Don't you think?" Malos could see her physically rear back at his words and let a small tinge of satisfaction move through him. 

"I don't see you bringing out the mean streak you had when you razed Coeia." Pyra fired back. Malos's face darkened, that satisfaction fading into guilt.

Pyra dashed at them again and brought her sword down onto Rex, who blocked it with his own and batted her away. "Maybe don't make her mad, Malos. She's dangerous." Malos rolled his eyes at Rex's scolding and set up ether shields around Rex to deflect the wind ether racing at him. 

Rex charged at Pyra out of the smoke, letting her set up a guard. He dug his sword into the deck, letting his momentum swing him into Sever instead, landing a harsh kick into the blade's chest. They rolled on the ground, Rex grabbing a handful of grime and throwing it into the blade's eyes. He got up and readied himself to fight the blinded lizard.

Malos picked up the discarded sword and ran forwards, swinging his blade at Pyra's shield. "What's with the makeover, Mythra? Couldn't handle seeing your face in the mirror every day?" he taunted. Pyra pushed hard and jumped back, ending the clash. "I would think if anyone would have that problem, it'd be you, Malos. As the redeemed Aegis, I would think your past would be unbearable to you" she spat back.

Malos dashed forward towards Pyra. She dodged him, heading towards Rex, who was weaving through all of the moves Sever tried to land. Malos sent a wave of dark ether between them, rushing to Rex's side. "Where'd you learn to dodge like that, kid?" Rex gave a cheeky smile in response. "Gotta be able to take care of yourself. Especially when you're one of the youngest salvagers in Argentum." Malos shook his head with a small smirk. Pyra chose this moment to dash in. Malos blocked her strike and sent her back, switching off with Rex, who rushed forward. 

Pyra swung her sword at Rex's feet, kicking him away once he jumped over the attack. Sever rushed after Malos, having regained his eyesight. Cold fear gripped Malos as he saw Pyra run after Rex. Locked with Sever, he couldn't protect his young driver. 

Pyra raised her sword, only to cry out as she felt a wave of water ether collide into her side. Dromarch raced in between Rex and Pyra, Nia riding on his back. 

"What are you doing, Pyra?!" she shouted. "Hurting a child like this." Pyra's eyes softened. "Nia. If I don't kill him now, he will suffer as the Aegis's driver. It will eat his soul from the inside out. Now please, Nia. Move." 

Nia didn't budge, and Pyra sighed as she motioned towards them both, Sever running away from Malos immediately. 

A horn sounded out, cutting through the still night.  _ The Monoceros _ emerged through the cloud sea, its black hull shining. Large cannons emerged from its deck, setting their sights on Nia and Malos. They opened fire, explosions shaking the ancient and dilapidated deck of the ancient ship they were standing on. 

Through the smoke, Nia's figure flew through the air, knocked off Dromarch's back by the explosions. Rex ran to the edge of the ship, grabbing Nia's hand before she could fall overboard. Malos growled, focusing on the triangular ether shield currently taking the brunt of the explosions. 'Shit. I can't reach them and protect myself at the same time.' 

The deck of the Monoceros exploded, startling all present. From the skies, a dark figure flew down, letting loose fireballs that slammed into the sleek black ship. 

"Gramps!" Rex called out happily. The titan flew past, launching fireballs every time  _ The Monoceros _ tried to readjust its aim. Malos ran to the pair at the edge, taking them under an arm each and jumping on the titan's back as he flew past, noting the tiger had taken the hint and joined them. 

Pyra watched their forms fading into the distance, a small smile playing at her lips. 'Glad to see you're doing well, Azurda.' She turned to Jin. "Let's get going. We know Malos is out there now. That's good enough." With a nod, he followed her to the Monoceros. 

______________________________________

Rex opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the painful ache in his neck. "I shouldn't have decided a pillow was unneeded last night," he said, rubbing at the spot. 

Rex heard a snort from behind him. "Not like you had much choice there princess." a deep voice intoned. Rex groaned and sat up, ignoring the mud squelching around his hands. "I guess it wasn't some dream; was it Malos?" The blade answered with a laugh, finally coming into Rex's field of view. Malos, annoyingly, had not even a tuft of hair out of place. Rex looked down at his soot-covered and mud-caked salvager's suit with a pout. He took the hand that Malos offered with an indignant noise as the blade pulled him up harshly. 

"Where are the others?" he asked, not seeing the titan or the gormotti and her blade anywhere near. Malos shook his head. "Weren't here. I decided to wait for you since you were dead on the floor." Rex nodded and started walking towards the swamp. "Where are you going, kid?" Malos asked, pulling Rex back. "We're going to look for them. I want to make sure they're okay." Malos nodded, following behind Rex wordlessly.

The two headed out into the unknown titan. Rex concentrated on looking around, attempting to spot any places the three could've crashed. Malos spent his time slaughtering any Fliers that came too close for his comfort, having taken his sword for the moment.

Rex peered through the trees. His eyes grew wide as he spotted the limp titan on the ground. He ran towards him.

"Gramps!" he yelled, stumbling to the titan's side. He stared in horror at the spears protruding out of his body and the burn marks marring the grass on his back. Rex’s hut was nowhere to be seen.

Gramps opened his eye, looking down at Rex. "It is good to see you unharmed, Rex." Rex's vision started to blur. Those wounds were too large for him to provide help. 

"Don't cry, Rex. No parting is forever. We will surely meet again when the ether wills it." Gramps assured, voice soft. Malos came up behind Rex, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. A glow took over the titan's body.

Gramps continued, "The days with you were the best I ever had. Until we meet again, Rex."

Rex tilted his head down and began to cry, falling to his knees among the fading ether.

Malos kneeled next to him, trying to stifle his laughter as the ether dispersed. A small figure became visible through the cloud, looking at itself with confusion. 

Malos tilted Rex's head up, forcing him to make eye contact with the shrunken titan. 

"I told you not to cry, Rex." the small furry creature intoned. 

Malos roared with laughter, pointing at the titan. "Azurda! You're a furry bean!" The blade fell back, rolling on the ground with boisterous noises escaping him. The titan gazed at Malos with a sharp eye, remaining silent.

Rex stared at the titan in shock, deciding whether or not to continue crying about the not-so fallen titan. "I am so confused."

** Progress: 2.3% **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please comment, I'd love to hear your guys' opinion. More coming soon!


End file.
